La noche en la que te conocí
by Kirara26
Summary: Kenshin, el día en que se cumple un año de la muerte de su esposa, sale con Aoshi y Sano a despejarse un poc... ya veremos como se pone. --AU-- ONE-SHOT


Bueno, acá estoy otra vez, inspirada por una de las clases de música que más me gusta, la electrónica. Si, lo sé... debería estar siguiendo el que empecé pero este va a ser uno solo, tal vez dos, y luego me pongo con el otro.

Es un regalito, ahora que tengo conexión por cable en mi casa! :D

Espero que lo disfruten y, como bien saben, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre Rurouni Kenshin, pero qué más quisiera que tener derechos sobre uno de sus personajes. Todo es obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki y su equipo de productores. 

Hajime!!!(empieza)

------------------------.............................----------------------

La noche en la que te conocí

Un muchacho miraba con cierta impaciencia en su impecable reloj de bolsillo. Como siempre, su amigo de toda la vida, Sanosuke Sagara, llegaba tardísimo. A veces, parecía que la puntualidad era un pecado para esta clase de acontecimientos sociales a las que Sano estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo, él era mucho más grande y no le resultaba igual de atractivo salir un sábado a la noche a bailar y tomar unas copas. Tampoco significaría que se iba a aburrir, pero digamos que en casos como estos, la diferencia de edades entre ellos se hacía más notoria.  Todavía no podía creer que siguieran siendo amigos y siempre daba gracias por eso, ya que el joven Sagara solía ser un bastante efectivo energizante luego de una larga jornada de reuniones y papeles además de alguien con quien se puede contar incondicionalmente. Ya no sabía con seguridad hace cuanto tiempo se conocían. Diez, nueve años o tal vez más... desde que Sanosuke cumplió los siete y se mudó a la casa de al lado en la que él vivía anteriormente. Pero bueno, ahora es ahora y ahora lo estaba esperando apoyado en su Mitsubishi negro último modelo. Escuchó una voz a su espalda, que inmediatamente reconoció como la de su socio, Aoshi Shinomori, que además de compartir con el la mitad de las ganancias de su consultora era uno de sus mejores amigos. 

Se conocieron en la facultad, en el curso introductorio. Ambos cursaban derecho empresarial, él por Abogacía y el otro por Economía. En un principio, le llamó la atención lo serio y profesional que se veía el jovencito de Shinomori, con esa expresión estoica que daba cierta incomodidad. Pero es hasta que te acostumbras. Un día, producto de un trabajo práctico, ambos pasaron bastante tiempo juntos. A decir verdad, Aoshi prácticamente arrastró a Kenshin hasta su pupitre, porque nuestro pelirrojito era timidísimo y si no fuera porque el otro se le acercó de la forma en la que creyó más apropiada, que era casi obligándolo, jamás se hubiesen hablado. Resultó que Shinomori era un tipo que tenía muchísimo dinero desde chico y no necesitaba de ninguna carrera prometedora si quisiera. Pero odiaba que las cosas le vengan de arriba y quería ganarse su reconocimiento como el mejor por esfuerzo propio. Y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacerlo. Sip, hasta ser un poco simpático si fuera extremadamente necesario.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el muchacho, que de cuando en cuando seguía mirando su reloj e intercambiando una que otra palabra con el recién llegado, no es otro que Kenshin Himura, un gran abogado y socio de una firma que se encarga de asesoramientos en materia legal y económica a grandes empresas. Pese a que tenía nervios de acero en los distintos casos que le tocaban y que lo hacían parecer, de alguna manera extraña, familiar de Aoshi, el tipo era todo un amor. Era buenísimo, atento y gentil. Un caballero de clase y cortés, con modales propios de todo un señor. En el trabajo todos lo querían mucho y lo respetaban como jefe, pero aún más como la excelente persona que era. Era una presa tentadora, junto con sus dos amigos y a cada reunión a la que asistían tenían bastante suerte con el público femenino y los mejores elogios del masculino.  

Se decía que Kenshin se casó en secreto con una mujer, una tal Tomoe Tsukishiro, la hermana mayor del actor Enishi Tsukishiro, famoso por protagonizar varias películas de moda. La chica, una seiyuu de poca monta era muy refinada y llamativa y casi siempre iba a los estrenos de las películas de su hermano menor para hacerle compañía. Al parecer, se conocieron en una de esas fiestas y desde el principio se llevaron bien. Decían que lo hicieron de forma ultra privada por orden de ella y de su hermano. Lástima que la chica sufría de una enfermedad cardiaca y murió al poco tiempo que empezaron los rumores, que solo nos dejarían con unos pobres dos meses de casados. Después de desmentirlo por tanto tiempo, Kenshin finalmente admitió que era cierto y que por favor dejaran de inventar o especular con la vida de su difunta esposa. 

Hoy hacía un año de eso.

Y, como pasaba todos los meses, sus amigos hacían cualquier cosa para tratar de despejarlo.

Incluso llevarlo a los loqueros que eran los boliches en pleno centro de Tokyo, un sábado a la una y media de la mañana. Demás está decir que Aoshi no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos con la idea, pero sería divertido ver a Sanosuke apostando con él para ver a cuantas chicas se ligaría esta vez. Y como él le diría, solamente para hacerlo rabiar, que con esa cabeza de gallo no conseguiría nada. 

Pero siempre se equivocaba.

A eso de las dos de la mañana bastante pasadas cayó Sanosuke con su moto haciendo un estrepitoso ruido con el motor, obviamente para llamar la atención. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos haciendo juego. Se sacó el casco y se peinó descuidadamente, cosa que lo hacía verse mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Himura puso la alarma de su auto apenas lo vio y le hizo a Aoshi un gesto para que lo siguiera. Pasaron por al lado de la cola y más de una chica se dio vuelta al ver al increíble morocho acompañado de un pelirrojo que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Kenshin estaba vestido con una camisa clara y pantalones negros. Su pelo estaba peinado prolijamente con una cola de caballo baja, que hacía que sus ojos violetas tuviesen un refulgir particular. Aoshi, como siempre, enfundado en negro, con una camisa de seda azul marino que tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Era una pena que siempre estuviese tan seriecito con una cara como esa. En fin...

Más o menos a la altura de la entrada se encontraron los chicos y pudieron ver mejor como era el lugar, al menos en la puerta. Aparentaba ser una especie de casona antigua europea, con unos grandes faroles a los costados de la puerta. Las paredes tenían ladrillos a la vista y parecía bastante costosa la entrada. El lugar, llamado "El castillo" estaba en la zona más cara del lugar y la entrada salía tan cara como una cena en el mejor restaurante. Solo esperaban que valiera la pena.

Oh si, de seguro que lo valdría.

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos. Sano, se sorprendió en ver que Kenshin seguía teniendo la alianza en su mano izquierda y lo miró algo enojado. El aludido solo pudo sonreír algo nervioso y Aoshi solo miró de soslayo al más bajo de los tres. El más joven estiró su mano, poniendo la palma hacia arriba, esperando que le den algo. Kenshin, haciendo girar sus ojos, sacó su anillo con algo de esfuerzo y se lo dio. Sagara se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y le dio unas palmaditas, dando a entender que por lo menos por un buen rato no saldría de allí.

-¿qué cuentas de nuevo, Sanosuke?-

-yare, yare, Aoshi, dime solamente Sano, desde cuando nos ponemos tan formales!?-

-dime, este no será otro de esos clubes tuyos que están llenos de adolescentes, no?-

-¿y que esperas, Aoshi, que haya muchas señoras de 45 que pasen de mi? Ni loco, hermano... además, las chicas son muy divertidas acá. Hay una que vi hace una semana que me tiene loco. Me ignoró cuando le hablaba y me dejó hirviendo la sangre de pura bronca. Hoy, si está, no se me escapa-

-¿cómo se llama?- inquirió Kenshin, un poquito interesado. Era una de las primeras veces que Sano admitía que una mujer se le resistía. Repito, que lo admitía.

-ajjj, no lo sé! No me lo dijo. Estaba con otras chicas también. Una de ellas parecía su hermana. Son todas muy lindas. Tal vez encuentras una tan parca como tu Aoshi. Lo gracioso va a ser la increíble conversación que van a tener, jajaja!-

-graciosísimo tu chiste, Sano, realmente... ¬_¬. Sigo insistiendo que hasta que no te libres de esa cabeza de pollo tuya no vas a llegar a ningún lado. Por otra parte, ¿cuándo entramos? Ya que nos tienes desde hace casi una hora esperándote-

-bueno, estaba ocupado tratando de levantar unos servidores que habían tenido un micro corte. Tal parece que alguno de tus empleados la pasa fantástico bajándose medio Internet a su máquina-

-basta de hablar de trabajo, amigos... hoy quiero distenderme un poco al menos. Hagamos la cola y entremos de una vez. Quiero tomar algo un poco más fresco adentro. Por lo que veo la espera será larga y...-

-de eso me encargo yo- digo sacando su celular plateado chiquito, marcando rápidamente un número. Luego de una brevísima pausa se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.-¡hey, Tae, amiga mía! Ya estoy en la puerta, ¿no querrás hacerme esperar, ne?-. Al parecer, Sanosuke tenía una larga lista de contactos en el mundillo de la movida nocturna y la dueña de este lugar no era la excepción. En eso, unos de seguridad los miraron y con unos gestos con los brazos les indicaron que entren, mientras algunas personas en la fila murmuraban por el acomodo. 

El lugar adentro era hermoso. Con algunas arañas llenas de cristales en el techo y pequeños candelabros a los costados le daban un toque elegante. Esto, mezclado con unas escaleras que salían de los laterales y comunicaban con lo que sería un gran balcón al aire libre que contaba con una gran barra. La pista principal, de forma circular estaba medio vacía, así que se quedaron un rato en la barra mientras hablaban. Al parecer, Sano era un asiduo cliente del local ya que conocía desde el barman hasta cada uno de los discjockey. Hasta a la gente de los guardarropas, incluso cuando no tenía nada que dejar allí. Tal vez sería por el hecho de que eran mujeres. 

Era raro encontrar a una chica que se le resista a la sonrisa compradora que tenía Sanosuke. No sabían como era que se le había dado por estudiar informática, puesto que parecía darle mucho mejor resultado el área de relaciones humanas. En fin... sería por el hecho de que realmente le encantaba estar rodeado de máquinas y sentirse que podía manejarlas. Sus esfuerzos en el estudio le dieron grandes resultados, uno de ellos es su pequeña Kawasaki de 750 y otro su departamento a seis cuadras del trabajo, en una zona envidiable de Tokyo. Le salía algo caro, pero tenía a Kenshin de vecino y eso hacía que valga la pena. Además le hacía acordar cuando eran chicos y tenía a Kenshin a unos pasos de su puerta. Al menos dos veces a la semana se iba a comer con él, con la excusa de que siempre era muy bueno visitar a los amigos. Y Kenshin lo recibía con la heladera abierta y sin molestarle que la vaciara a su paso, porque cuando Sano lo visitaba el se sentía mucho mejor.

Y no la extrañaba tanto ni se sentía tan solo.

Pero, obviamente no es lo mismo.

En varias oportunidades su vecino le presentó algunas de sus amigas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, él se quedaba solito con la chica, empezaban a hablar y él se frustraba. Un poco era porque las chicas se le presentaban medio regaladas y por otra parte... porque no eran ella. Él se sentía culpable por la muerte de Tomoe, debido a que habían tenido una fuerte pelea justo cuando ella había tenido una decaída. Lo reclamaba un poco más en casa, quería sentir que con él formaba una familia. Y no era absurdo, sino bastante coherente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Hacía tan poquito que estaban casados, y tan poco que se conocían, era tan obvio reclamar un poco de atención. Al mes de casados, con luna de miel y todo eso las cosas empezaron a ir para atrás. Él la quería, con el corazón y ella también, pero solo con amor no alcanza. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a Japón después de su viaje, ella retomo sus estudios de diseño y él empezó a trabajar de nuevo, para no despertar sospechas. 

Por lo que sabía, a una compañera de ella de la universidad, se le escapó. Y de ahí las cosas se pusieron cada vez peor. Para que no parezca que eran pareja él se quedaba hasta muy tarde en la oficina, y se iba solamente cuando Aoshi le apagaba arbitrariamente la computadora. Interiormente, Kenshin se moría por vivir tranquilo con ella, como cualquiera. No sabía ni se imaginaba que el hecho de que tenga tanto dinero lo hiciera blanco de periodistas amarillistas que le quitaban el poco tiempo que tenía. Al parecer, la gente encontraba divertida la idea de inmiscuirse en la vida de otro, pese a que en varias ocasiones ella había salido a hablar con ellos acerca de su privacidad, inclusive su hermano había intervenido a pesar de que lo odiaba y no tenía problemas en hacerlo público.

-no me gusta nada de lo que le hacen a mi hermana, déjenla vivir en paz!- rugía Enishi a las cámaras cuando le preguntaban acerca del casamiento.

Cuando pasó lo de Tomoe, se cortaron todos los lazos "filiales" entre él y Kenshin. Fue casi un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. Enishi, dolido por la perdida, le echaba la culpa a Kenshin y Kenshin, demasiado abatido por Tomoe, no tenía ganas de escuchar reproches de su cuñado.    

De un día para otro, se dijeron hasta nunca. Y realmente nunca volvieron a encontrarse, pese a que tuvieron oportunidades. Ese mismo día, por la mañana, cuando fue al cementerio le pareció verlo, casi como una sombra, todo vestido de negro. Lo reconoció por su inconfundible cabello plateado. Parecía un pobre chiquito abandonado, llorando con el ramo de lirios blancos en las manos y el corazón se le apretó en el pecho de solo verlo. Se sintió tan miserable en ese momento. Le había arrebatado todo a ese pobre chico, que era políticamente su hermano. Su única familia, su hermana mayor y su mamá. Quería decirle algo, algo bueno para él  y para Enishi pero así como lo vio se evaporó y no lo vio en los alrededores ni en ningún otro lugar. 

Cuando llegó a su casa y vio el diario leyó que tendría que irse a Europa a filmar una película y no regresaría a Japón recién hasta el año siguiente. También leyó, desinteresadamente, que la chica con la que decían que salía no iría con él y seguiría estudiando en el país.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-que bueno que aceptaste venir hoy por la tarde, Kenshin, no sabes lo buena que se pone la cosa cuando llega toda la gente de afuera. Sé bien que no te gusta el bullicio pero de vez en cuando está bien salir a divertirse- le dijo Sanosuke, medio gritando por la música, bastante sonriente.

-si, pero que no se te haga una costumbre, ya que no te acompañaré siempre y lo sabes- agregó Aoshi mirando fijamente a Kenshin que estaba en el medio, jugando con los hielos de su trago. Estaba de bastante buen humor a pesar del día y de lo que le pasaba interiormente. Quería pasarla bien, olvidarse de todo y no había mejor manera, según su criterio, que empezar a sacarse la pesada mochila de las culpas con un poquito de un Manhathan, no? Aoshi nunca tomaba nada, solo agua mineral así que si se le iba un poco la mano con las copitas ya manejaría él.

Pasaron más o menos dos horas antes de que la vacía pista central estuviese repleta de gente que bailaba música electrónica. A Sano le brillaban los ojitos, evidentemente había visto entre la multitud lo que buscaba.

-esa es!- gritó, señalando para adelante

-¿cuál? Hay millones de chicas delante de ti!- le gritó Kenshin, tratando de que su amigo lo escuche un poquito.

-ya lo sé... me voy a verla un rato, vengan conmigo, la otra vez estaba con amigas, supongo que hoy también lo estará...- Y así emprendieron la búsqueda de la chica. Se hacían paso como podían, tratando de no perderse. Era gracioso verlos con los brazos levantados para no tirar los tragos. Sanosuke, con un Satanás frío a la cabeza, seguido de una cabecita roja con un trago claro, aparentemente uno frutal y Aoshi detrás con su botellita de agua. 

Cerca de un parlante estaba la chica que buscaba Sano, ya que era la única que los miró con una sonrisa burlona de todas las chicas de la zona. Era una chica algo alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos de color rojizo. Tenía puesta una remera roja escotada, con un pantalón negro y zapatos altos. Con un trago naranja en las manos, los llamaba con una mano y con la otra daba vueltas el vaso.

-vaya, vaya-dijo cuando los tuvo más cerca. –no pensaba que el tori atama tendría amigos, ni tampoco que serían tan lindos- concluyó con una de sus risas tan características Megumi Takani. Sano la saludó con un abrazo y ella a regañadientes se lo aceptó. Kenshin se presentó y Aoshi también. Luego de eso, Sagara y ella se quedaron hablando y los otros dos se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar, así que se fueron hacía un costadito, donde se veía todo bastante bien. 

Y fue entonces cuando a Kenshin, se le atragantó un hielo en la garganta.

Aoshi, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda hizo que a su amigo le volviera el color a la cara. Le preguntó que pasaba y el pelirrojo solo atinó a señalar con el índice al parlante más cercano. Aoshi miró por debajo de este y no encontró nada relevante, nada a excepción de su amigo con la chica de la que hablaba. Le levantó los hombros en señal de que no había encontrado nada y entonces Kenshin le agarró la cara y se la enfocó arriba del parlante.

Y Aoshi se olvidó de respirar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-vamos Kaoru-chan, arriba esos ánimos!- dijo una animada muchachita en la cola que trataba de hacer que su acompañante sonriera. –si el baka de Enishi te dejó por su carrera al demonio con él! No te merece, nunca.-

-ya lo sé Misao, no es eso lo que me preocupa... tanto. Es que no sé, me siento incómoda ahora cuando vengo a este lugar, sabes bien que aquí mismo lo conocí y me molesta recordarlo en cada rincón. Creo que nunca tendría que haberlo dejado que me besara ni mucho menos que se diera algo entre nosotros-

-bueno, pero ahora todo eso no tiene sentido pensarlo. Vinimos a divertirnos y no voy a aguantar ninguna cara larga- concluyó Megumi, ya bastante cansada de la cara de velorio de Kaoru, su prima. La había llevado con ella porque Misao se lo había prácticamente rogado. Sabía que eso pasaría si iban pero Misao puede llegar a ser tan persistente y convincente a veces. Las llevó con la única condición que seria de que Kaoru en ningún momento llore y en cuanto se sienta muy mal se irían, a pesar de que la estén pasando mejor que nunca. Le daba un vuelco en el corazón cuando su primita, que la quería más como una hermana, lloraba por ese desgraciado.

Una vez que entraron, Megumi no pudo evitar buscar con la vista a Sanosuke, ese chico que la había estado "molestando" desde hacía dos fines de semana seguidos. El tipo era muy apuesto y simpático pero ella no era una chica fácil. Nunca lo fue y menos lo sería ahora después de que se había enterado de la larguísima lista de chicas con las que había estado Sano. Lo haría sufrir un poquito y si él aguantaba, tal vez le daría una oportunidad. Misao, agarró fuerte del brazo a Kaoru y se la llevó al parlante al que iban a bailar siempre y la otra, con una sonrisa enorme de alegría la siguió. Megumi, que ya había divisado a Sanosuke las siguió agarrándose de la remerita de Kaoru. En un momento se dio vuelta y vio perfectamente como el chico medio embobado la seguía a ella y a su séquito un poco más atrás, aparentemente con compañía. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma maliciosa, haciendo que unas orejitas de kitsune aparecieran en su cabeza. Misao y Kaoru siguieron hasta subir con cuidado arriba del parlante muy entusiasmadas, estaban pasando su canción favorita. Megumi, como buena niña, se sacó su saquito de hilo, compró su trago favorito, un sex on the beach y le dedicó de forma sugerente la más cómplice de sus sonrisas al chico alto con cara triunfal que llegaba a verla. Notó a los amigos de Sanosuke y no pudo evitar "fichar" al pelirrojo menudito que venía justo detrás. Se veía muy bien, al igual que el de más atrás. Podría jurar que lo tenía visto de algún lado pero no recordaba de donde. Cuando Sano se acercó empezaron a hablar y los otros se fueron más lejos. Vio medio de reojo como el pelirrojo simpático tenía problemas con lo que tomaba y miraba al parlante a donde estaban sus amigas.

No pudo evitar reírse como loca al ver la reacción del otro.

Y Sanosuke, que se sentía bastante descolocado y un poquito incomodo no sabía que decir.

-¿ella es tu hermana, no?-dijo apuntando a Kaoru con énfasis.

-no, ella es mi prima y la otra es mi vecina. ¿Las quieres conocer?-contestó desinteresadamente.

-como quieras, aunque es mucho mejor verlas bailar-

-creo que tus amigos piensan exactamente lo mismo, jojojojojo ^n_n^-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kaoru estaba feliz de la vida bailando con Misao, después de todo era maravilloso salir con amigas y compartir gustos. Con ella y su prima se sentía tan bien cuando salía, no lo cambiaría por nada, excepto por que...

No, no había que pensar en eso. No ahora al menos que tenía a sus mejores amigas tratando de levantarle el animo. Tenía todo, el lugar, la música, la compañía. Lo único que le estaba dando problemas era la pollera que tenía. Igualmente, ella al ponérsela sabía que iba a quedar perfecta con esa remerita que se había comprado hace muchísimo tiempo y nunca había podido estrenar. Ahora que estaba un poquito más flaca se podía dar el gusto de ponerse esa especie de topcito. Era una remera celeste que consistía en tiras que se cruzaban tipo kimono por delante y llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen, dejando ver su ombligo. Era una pena estar tan blanca en verano, ya que no había podido acompañar a Misao en las vacaciones al mar de las que había vuelto hace solo unos días. Tenía un envidiable tono tostado y con la remera blanca corta que tenía quedaba de maravillas. El pantalón tipo corsario, de un rosa claro también le quedaba espléndido. Es que Misao tenía un cuerpo bastante lindo y nunca tenía problemas para la ropa. Ella si, ya que era terriblemente observadora y detallista y a veces por mínimas costuras no se llevaba pantalones o vestidos que le quedaban pintados. En fin, ella de celeste y negro y la otra de blanco y rosa, captaban las miradas de todos los chicos que pasaran por su parlante. La larguísima trenza de Misao se movía maravillosamente en el aire y el pelo largo de Kaoru, que estaba atado para no tener calor, se movía para todos lados. Bailaban juntas, separadas, a los saltos, de todas formas y se divertían a lo grande. En eso, les vinieron ganas de tomar algo, puesto que hacía ya un buen rato que estaban bailando. Se fueron para abajo, con Megumi, que era la que tenía guardado el dinero de las tres. Ven como la aludida hablaba con un chico lindísimo, aparentemente con la postura de siempre. Se preguntaban cuando sería el día en que Megumi se cansara de jugar a ese juego que cuando ella se cansaba de jugarlo por enamoramiento él otro ya estaba bastante cansado del tire y afloje. Y se quedaba como alma en pena por eso, en el 100% de los casos. Misao, completamente decidida se acercó con paso seguro donde estaba su amiga, llevando del brazo a Kaoru que no entendía bien que era lo que quería hacer.

En eso, notó como una cabeza del color del fuego se materializaba enfrente de sus ojos y la obligaba a detenerse. Megumi, volteó y vio como su primita venía con Misao a toda carrera y pensó que sería bueno que los amigos de Sano vinieran así todos se conocían. Así que con la misma seña que antes los llamó y en menos de 20 segundos ya estaban allí los dos, como dos obedientes soldaditos.

-ella es mi prima Kaoru Kamiya y mi vecina y amiga, Misao Makimachi. El es Sanosuke Sagara y ellos son...-

-son Aoshi Shinomori y Kenshin Himura, mis mejores amigos…¿eh, que le pasa a la chica esta? Eh!!!- atinó a decir Sano, justo antes de que Kaoru que estaba blanca como un fantasma simplemente se desmayara y Kenshin rapidísimo, la agarrara en la caída.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se sentía un airecito cálido, que justo golpeaba contra su cara. También sintió como alguien, con sumo cuidado la tenía agarrada para que no se caiga. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como los árboles pasaban rápido por el camino... ¡¿camino?! ¿Qué camino? Se levantó bruscamente y de la misma forma se volvió a caer, producto de un fuerte mareo por el dolor de cabeza. Abrió más grandes los ojos y pudo ver la cara de preocupación de un chico de ojos violáceos mirándola intensamente.

-Kaoru-dono ¿se encuentra bien?-

-eh? Donde estoy??- dijo algo confundida. No recordaba simuladores de viaje en el boliche pero si al muchacho. Giró un poco el cuello y se fijó que Misao estaba a su lado, dormida pero tomándola de la mano. Al volante iba un chico guapísimo de pelo negro y ojos celestes que miraba atentamente el camino y seguía las instrucciones de Megumi, que iba adelante.

-no te aproveches de la situación, tori atama- bufó algo molesta, mirando hacia el asiento. Aparentemente venía sentada en las piernas de Sanosuke y le causaba una tremenda incomodidad. Además de nervios, claro.-Kaoru-chan, ¿ya te despertaste? Que bueno, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.-

-Megumi... ¿qué pasó?-preguntó adormilada Misao que acababa de despertarse. En eso ve a Kaoru despierta y sin dudar se le tira encima. Kenshin, debajo de este sándwich de Kaoru no sabía si rematarlo con su típico "oro!!" o solamente tratar de disfrutar la cercanía de la chica. Obviamente, eligió la última. Para la gran observadora que es Megumi el ceño fruncido de Aoshi al ver a la chiquita arriba de Kaoru+Himura no pasó inadvertido y sonrió para si. Le encantaba el tipo para Misao! Ya se encargaría de dejarlos solitos y que se conozcan mejor. 

Llegaron a una casa, bastante común en un barrio de clase media. Kaoru la reconoció inmediatamente como suya y trató de incorporarse pero le costó tanto que se volvió a caer. La angustia y falta de atenciones a sus alimentos en las últimas horas le pasaban la factura, pero con ese encanto de "enfermero" bien poco le importaba. Megumi le indicó que estacionaran ahí y le pidió por favor a Kenshin si podía bajarla y llevarla hasta la casa. Este con un rápido si abrió la puerta llevándose a Kaoru en brazos, en tanto Megumi bajaba con el bolsito de Kaoru buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-los padres de Kaoru-chan no están, Ken-san así que no te hagas problema con el ruido-

-arigatou gozaimasu, Megumi-dono- respondió ultra formal Kenshin, también bastante nervioso.

-discúlpame por ser una carga-dijo sonrojada Kaoru, tomándolo con más fuerza del cuello, se sentía bastante estúpida por ponerse solo así por creer escuchar mal un nombre.- es arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha.- indicó. Kenshin se sintió algo triste porque su recorrido terminaba. Se sentía tan bien con la chiquita en brazos, su peso era tan ideal para él. Tal vez demasiado liviana pero era demasiado cálida la sensación que le daba la jovencita que se ponía colorada al mirarlo a los ojos. En la puerta, ella soltó un brazo y giró el pomo para abrirla. Era justo lo que él imaginó que sería o tal vez mejor. Simple pero con buen gusto. Plagada de ositos de peluche, con una cama de plaza y media y un escritorio, con las paredes con grandes murales llenos de fotos tipo collage de las cuales pudo reconocer a alguien... además de ella, obviamente. La dejó en la cama cuidadosamente y a pedido de ella prendió al mínimo el ventilador de techo. Él le preguntó si tenía sed y ella dijo que si. Inmediatamente bajó por agua y se encontró con Megumi en la cocina, con Sanosuke, Aoshi y Misao tomando algo. Cuando lo vieron entrar contuvieron un poco la risa, ya que quedaba mal que le diga que tenía la camisa toda llena de rouge. Ya le diría Megumi después. 

Agarró un vaso, el que seguro fuera de él y se llevó el agua. Cuando estaba por subir la escalera Megumi se adelantó y le dijo.- no le recuerdes tu apellido aún, Ken-san... creo que es por eso que se desmayó. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Solo atiéndela y mímala un poco, se nota que le gustas-. Con lo último se puso su cara del mismo color que su pelo y asintió con la cabeza yendo lentamente para arriba.

Cuando subió con el agua se murió de ternura. Ella estaba placidamente dormida y se abrazaba al saco de él que le había puesto como abrigo en el auto y todavía no le sacaba. Dejó el vasito en la mesa de luz y de iba a ir cuando ella lo llamó, ya despierta.

-ven, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mi... no recuerdo tu nombre, me lo dices de nuevo?-

-errrr, si, me llamo Kenshin, Kaoru-dono y no tiene nada de que agradecerme, fue un placer-

-bueno, Kenshin-san, gracias igualmente. Pero que?! Te manché toda la camisa! Déjame darte una remera para que te cambies al menos, luego me la traes. Déjame tu camisa para que la lave-

-no, no, no, Kaoru-dono, no hay problema...-

-claro que si! Déjame retribuirte así, Kenshin-san-

-solo Kenshin, onegai, Kaoru-dono-

-bueno, si me dejas la camisa-

-de acuerdo, ahora me la saco, pero la vendré a buscar, de acuerdo?-

-hai!- dijo ella sonriendo. No sabía porque pero el pelirrojo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, no como el tonto de Enishi... "Kaoru no baka, no pienses más en el" se repetía mentalmente y trataba de convencerse.

Kenshin se cambió y se puso la remera y se quedó al lado de la chica hasta que se durmió otra vez. Le pareció bastante correcto hacerle masajes en la cabeza cuando esté dormida. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la chica estaba en el mundo de los sueños le sacó la gomita para el pelo y se quedó petrificado al verla. Era la chica más linda del mundo, pensó y no pudo evitar querer atesorar para siempre esa imagen en su memoria. Esa y muchas otras que por supuesto buscaría tener. Ella, al sentir el contacto de los dedos del pelirrojo haciendo masajes en cabeza algo adolorida sonrió dormida y le agarró la mano suelta que tenía Kenshin sobre la cama. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Kenshin, vamos ya, se nos hace tarde, amor- decía una apurada Kaoru desde la puerta, vestida con un trajecito formal. Iba a ser su primer día como profesora y sería un pecado llegar tarde. En eso, se abre un garaje y el auto de Kenshin saca la trompa y hace su aparición completa en un segundo. Ella se sube rapidísimo al lugar del acompañante y le sonríe.

-parece que estás emocionada hoy, Kaoru. Verás que será un día estupendo- decía el sin dejar de mirar adelante, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

-eso espero, Kenshin, eso espero... -

-mmmm, koishi, ¿qué tienes que hacer por la noche?-

-nada en particular, ¿por?-

-quería que vayamos a cenar, al centro, a ese lugar que tanto te gusta-

-¿de verás? Pero sabes que ese lugar... -

-por eso mismo amor, por eso te digo- contestó justo en la puerta del colegio. La llevaría al lugar más popular para pedirle a alguien matrimonio. Era 14 de mayo y parece que si lo había recordado. Lo abrazó efusivamente y besó en los labios. Se bajó del auto y se fue directo al colegio. En el camino suena su celular y era Misao que aparentemente estaba emocionada porque su adorado Aoshi le había mandado dos docenas de rosas rojas a su departamento en retribución a su regalito el día de los enamorados. Parecía ir viento en popa esa relación. Al parecer, Misao le curaba eso tan frío a Shinomori con su chispa de todos los días y él la aceptaba gustosamente. Ahora hablaba más y de vez en cuando sonreía. Parecía una persona. A los cinco segundos llama Misao de nuevo a los gritos diciendo que había un anillo en la única rosa blanca del ramo, acompañado de una notita. Kaoru se puso muy feliz, aparentemente no sería la única en festejar un casamiento pronto.

Poco le importaba que Kenshin fuera en realidad el tipo del que hablaba pestes su ex. Ahora sabía las cosas de primera mano y no eran como se decían por ahí. Además, Enishi hablaba sin conocerlo porque Kenshin era adorable, atento, cariñoso y te ayudaba en todas. Lo único que tenía es que era un poco terco y culposo, pero sino estaba bien. Ella también tenia lo suyo pero sabía que esas asperezas luego se iban a limar, pondrían muchas ganas y entusiasmo, además de mucho amor y paciencia, para que todo salga bien.

¿Sano y Megumi? Buehhh, se llevan excelentemente pero ella aún no puede confiar completamente en él. Esperemos que confíe en el joyero que le vendió ese anillo excelente a Sagara...

Owari

(FIN)

N. de A.: Bueno, la verdad es que me gustó mucho escribirlo, pese a que sea tardísimo, o muy temprano... depende... (06:43 A.M.) y mis neuronas ya andan en corto circuito. No sé si hacer otro capítulo, su opinión me vendría muy bien, se los aseguro. Lo del 14 de mayo es lo del White Day, los chicos le devuelven la atención a la chica que les gusta por el regalo de ellas en San Valentín. Algo bastante dulce, por cierto. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y mi otro fic ya lo estoy actualizando, posiblemente en esta semanita que empieza. Cuídense mucho, nos vemos!!!

Kirara26=^.^=, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo en Argentina. 


End file.
